


Dust 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Tombstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust 100 words

Dust coats everything, seeping through doors, windows, falling from clothes, inhabiting the air. There is no escape. It floats on the surface of the water in John's ewer. He feels it in his teeth. It must surely coat his shredded lungs. Perhaps it seals them, dries the rot within them.

Horses, carriages, wagons throw up clouds that obscure the other side of the street from John's window. Water is expensive; must be carried in by wagon, but dust is such a problem the mayoral committee agrees to sprinkle the streets each day. John and the Earps gamble for water rights.


End file.
